The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,870 and No. 5,050,763, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,763 shows a container having a reclosable lid hinged to a frame that is secured to the upper edge of a container U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,870 shows a similar type container with a reclosable lid hinged to its frame. While each of these two patents has tab devices for opening and closing its lid relative to its frame, neither has any means whatsoever to childproof the reclosable feature of the container.
An additional patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,008, shows a child-resistant box for medicines and other harmful products. The box utilizes four spaced latches with two on a front side and one each on adjacent sides. However, this patent requires two adult hands to span the distance between the latches and simultaneously actuate all the latches in order to open the box. The present invention requires the use of only two fingers to open its box.